pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) auch bekannt als Raven, wird von vielen aus Pandora so genannt, weil er es geschafft hat, einen Vertrag mit Raven, nach dem Beitritt zur Nightray Familie, zu bilden. Gilbert war der Diener von Oswald, dem letzten Glen Baskerville und Lacies Bruder, und sollte Oswalds Nachfolger werden. Nach der Tragödie von Sablier wurde Gilbert aus dem Abyss 100 Jahre nach seiner Zeit vertrieben, um der Diener der Vessalius Familie, eher gesagt, Oz Vessalius, zu werden. Da alle legitimen Mitglieder der Nightray Familie gestorben sind, wird Gilbert berechtigt, der Herzog zu werden, jedoch dient er zurzeit stattdessen Oswald wieder, weil Oswald in Besitz des Körpers von Leo ist. Im 79. Kapitel löst Gilbert seinen legalen Vertrag mit Raven und bildet einen neuen, illegalen Vertrag. Während er seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt erfährt man, dass Gil auch ein Baskerville ist. Deshalb hat die Uhr auf seiner Brust auch keinen Zeiger. Beschreibung thumb|left Gilbert hat langes, normalerweise unordentliches schwarzes Haar und goldene Augen. Wegen seiner Haarpracht wird er von Alice "Algenkopf" genannt. Zehn Jahre früher, als er noch ein Kind und ein Diener des Vessalius Herzogtums war, trug er blaue Klamotten, die Matrosenjunge-Kleidung ähnelt, sowie schwarzen Stiefeln. Zurzeit trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit goldenen Schnallen und ein Halstuch darüber, ein Paar weiße Handschuhe, eine schwarze Hose mit einem Riemen um sein rechtes Bein - in der Nähe von der Hüfte - wo seine Pistolen sind, einen schwarzen Mantel, schwarze Stiefel und einen angespitzten, schwarzen Hut, der ihm von Ada gegeben wurde, die er außerordentlich hoch schätzt. Gilbert hat auch eine gekrümmte Goldohrring-Manschette an seinem linken Ohr. Er ist zurzeit 182 cm groß. Persönlichkeit Er hat Angst vor Katzen und ist ein wunderbarer Koch. Zehn Jahre früher war er eine Heulsuse, die ständig von Oz aufgezogen wurde, aber er war trotzdem ein freundlicher und loyaler Junge. Zehn Jahre später scheint Gilbert eine kalte Entwicklung durchgemacht zu haben, aber trotzdem ist er liebevoll und gütig. Er ist der Diener von Oz und ist gegenüber ihm völlig loyal. Er hat ihm schon zig mal sein Engagement gezeigt und ausgedrückt. z.B. sich aus Doldums Kontrolle zu befreien, anstatt ihn zu verletzten. Er kann manchmal rau sein, vor allem Alice gegenüber, wahrscheinlich wegen ihrem Vertrag mit der Drohung gegen seinen Master. Er hasst es und wird wütend wenn Oz ihm Neuigkeiten über sein Siegel auf der Brust verschweigt. Manchmal (zum Beispiel wenn er getrunken hat) kehrt er zu seinem alten Heulsusen-Selbst zurück und nennt Oz wieder "Junger Master". Rufus Barma offenbarte, dass er acht Mal versucht hatte mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören aber jedes mal gescheitert ist. Laut Xerxes Break besteht der Grund, den er begann zu rauchen, darin, weil er Oskar Vessalius vergöttert. In Retrace 21 wird herauskommen das er großen Respekt vor seinem jüngeren Bruder Vincent Nightray hat, weil er überdurchschnittliche Waffenfähigkeiten besitzt, während er ein Jahr Übung brauchte, um seine eigene Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Vor der Tragödie von Sablier hatte er des Öfteren versucht, Vincent zu verlassen, als sie auf der Straße lebten, aber er konnte sich nie dazu bringen. Er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen, Zai Vessalius zu erschießen obwohl er es schon zweimal versucht hatte. Er streitet häufig mit Alice und nennt sie "Dummer Hase", und im Gegenzug nennt Alice ihn "Algenkopf". Trotz ihres ganzen Streitens scheint es, dass Gilbert eine Schwäche für sie entwickelt hat. Gil ist eine Schutzperson - er hat sein Leben für Oz riskiert und hat Sharon Rainsworth vor Gefahren mehrere Male gerettet. Er hat sogar Alice gerettet, als sie in Sablier waren, als der Überhang, auf dem sie standen, zusammenbrach. Er hat einen sehr starken Charakter, trotz der Neckereien von Oz und kommt andauernd dazu seine Freunde zu schützen. Im Laufe der 10 Jahre, in denen Oz im Abyss gefangen war, mordete er und machte weniger nette Dinge um seinen Master zu retten. Er hat sich von einer furchtsamen und schüchternen Person zu einem potenziell harten und grausamen Mann verändert, der alles ohne zu zögern tun würde, um Oz zu schützen, selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, seine Freunde und Familie zu töten. Beziehungen Glen Baskerville Wie man sieht, ist Gil sehr nah und gehorsam gegenüber seines alten Masters, Oswald Baskerville. Er wurde durch die Macht des Abyss akzeptiert, ein Diener des Abyss zu sein, deshalb ist er ein Baskerville, so wie Oswald selbst. Er ist Oswalds Diener, so wie Oswald auch für Levi war, um für ihn seine Pflichten als nächster Glen Baskerville zu erfüllen. Er nennt Oswald gewöhnlich "Master" oder "Glen-sama". Während der Tragödie von Sablier wurde er mit einem Schwert von Jack niedergeschlagen, Glen befahl aufzuhören zu kämpfen, sonst wäre Gilbert getötet worden. Er wurde auch von Jiri, dem Wächter von Glen Baskerville, einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, um gegenüber Glen, der Liebe und der Sorge für ihn loyal zu sein und alle seine Feinde unbedingt zu töten. Nach der Gewinnung seiner Erinnerungen schießt er Oz, weil ihm von Oswald befohlen wird, das zu tun. Zurzeit hat er Oz verraten, um der Diener von Glen wieder zu sein. Oz Vessalius Die bekannteste Beziehung von Gil ist seine tiefe persönliche Freundschaft mit seinem Master. Er beschützt und unterstützt Oz so oft wie es nur geht, auch wenn er sein eigenes Leben auf's Spiel setzt. Oz zieht Gil mehr auf als die meisten anderen Charaktere. Für Gil ist das Leben seines Masters wichtiger als sein eigenes. Jedoch, bezüglich Retrace 73 "A Note", scheint es, als ob dieser Aspekt ihrer Beziehung außerordentlich gefährdet wird. Gil macht verständlich, dass, was auch immer er selbst fühlt, Oz immer zuerst kommen wird. Er sagte einmal zu Sharon, dass wenn Oz seine Gefühle verborgen hält, er das auch tun wurd. "Oz... mein Master hat... keine Träne verschüttet. Ich kann jetzt nicht weinen." Es ist möglich, dass einer der Gründe, warum Gil über Oz so fürsorglich ist, die Begegnung mit Jiri vor 100 Jahren ist, als er scheinbar unter dem Schutz von Jack Vessalius stand. Jiri ordnete an, dass Gil jeden töten sollte, der drohte, seinem Meister Schaden zuzufügen, und wegen dieser Anordnung ist Gil dazu gezwungen, übermäßig fürsorglich und paranoid über die Sicherheit seines Masters zu sein. Nach der Wiedergewinnung aller seiner Erinnerungen von vor 100 Jahren änderten sich die Gefühle von Gilbert zu Oz drastisch. Gil hatte sich erinnert, dass Jack ihn mit seinem Schwert angegriffen und gedroht hatte, ihn zu töten und das Jack seinen Chain verwendet hatte, um mehrere Baskervilles zu schlachten und den wahren Master von Gilbert, Oswald bzw. Glen Baskerville zu verletzen. Nachdem eine Lichtexplosion viele überall in Reveille blendete, ging die Kammer vom Sealing Stone zu Oz für Gilbert auf. Zuerst stellte sich Gilbert vor Oz um ihn zu beschützten und fragte ihn ob er verletzt wurde. Jedoch war Leo aufgewacht und wurde jetzt von Oswald besessen, wie es Jack mit Oz paar Minuten im Voraus getan hatte. Oswald befahl Gilbert, Oz zu erschießen, und ohne es infrage zu stellen, zielte Gilbert seine Pistole auf Oz und schoß ihm in die Brust. Jetzt gegenüber Oswald und nicht mehr Oz völlig loyal seiend, zeigte er doch etwas Reue, als der Körper von Oz zu Boden fiel. Trotz dieser Verpflichtung zur Sicherheit seines Masters sind die Gefühle von Gil zu seinem Master echt und tief geführt. Gil sorgt sich sehr um Oz, und müht sich immer da zu sein, wenn Oz ihn braucht. Sie sind Freunde seit ihrer frühen Kindheit, und haben ein einzigartiges Band. Alice Gils und Alices Bezieheung ist so angespannt das es so gut wei keine Beziehung zwischen ihnen gibt, aber im Laufe der Kapitel löst sich diese Spannung nach und nach. Gil nennt sie immer, "Stupid Rabbit (Dummer Hase)" und sie antwortet gewöhnlich, indem sie ihn "Seaweed Head (Algenkopf)" nennt. Es ist am Anfang sehr schnell klar gewesen, dass sie nicht wirklich sehr gut miteinander zurecht kommen. Gil denkt, dass sie das Leben von Oz gefährdet hat, indem sie mit ihm einen Vertrag geschlossen hatte. Dies wiederum ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum er sie von Anfang an verabscheute. Er hat sich sogar schoneinmal überlegt, sie umzubringen, um zu verhindern, dass Oz's Siegel sich dreht und sie beide ins Abyss zieht. Ihre Beziehung hat sich in den neuen Kapiteln außerordentlich verbessert, sie streiten weniger und respektieren sich immer mehr. Alice erzählte sogar Break einmal "Wir sind alle Freunde", als Gilbert und Oz ihm die Arme hielten, was bedeutet, dass sie Gilbert als einen Freund betrachtet, trotz ihrer Einstellung zu ihm. Ebenfalls scheint Gil eine widerwillige Zuneigung zu ihr zu entwickeln. Jetzt, da Gilbert sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert hat, und als der besessene Leo Gilbert sagte, Oz zu erschießen, und er das auch sofort tut, schrie Alice als sie Oz zu Boden fallen sah. Das wird am wahrscheinlichsten eine andere riesige Beanspruchung auf ihre Beziehung stellen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Gil die Alice von vor 100 Jahren kannte, er und sein Bruder Vincent wurden von Jack, ihr vorgestellt, aber damals war die Absicht auf Befehl. Es war auch die Absicht durch Jacks Bitte, die Vincent sagte, dass Gil dabei war zu sterben, sobald Glen seinen Körper übernahm. Xerxes Break Ihrer Beziehung ist etwas anspruchsvoll, weil Break ständig Gilbert aufzieht, aber scheint es dort Respekt zu geben. frame|Gil trifft Break Nachdem der ersten "Coming of Age Ceremony" war Break derjenige, der sich Gilbert mit einem Angebot näherte. Break sagte, dass sie einander "verwenden könnten" Gilbert würde als das linke Auge von Break handeln und die Nightrays ausspionieren. Als Gegenleistung würde Break ihm helfen, eine Weise zu finden, seinen Master Oz aus dem Abyss zu retten. Spätere Kapitel zeigen, dass Gilbert Break als einen Freund betrachtet, als Alice sie alle als solche bezeichnete. Zuletzt deutet Kapitel 55 auch an, dass Gilbert die Rolle des linken Auges von Break etwas ernst nimmt. Wenn die Baskervilles fragen, wer er ist, sagt er, dass er Breaks "linkes Auge" ist. Zitate '- Zu Oz Vessalius-' *''"Schutz des Masters soll... mein Job sein!"'' *''"Egal was geschieht, ich werde neben dir sein."'' *''"Was dachtest du?! Hast du so sehr den Wunsch zu sterben?!" '(Nachdem er nach Zwei geschossen hatte als er sich aus der Kontrolle von Doldum befreit hatte)'' *''"Sogar jetzt will ich dein Diener bleiben."'' "Sag nichts. Es sollte meinen Hut zurückbekommen..." (zu Oz, als er die Mächte Oz' losließ, so konnte Alice seinen Hut zurück gewinnen) '- Alice -' *''"Halt die Klappe, dummer Hase."'' *''"Mit anderen Worten, es wäre in Ordnung wenn du stribst!" (zu Alice, als sie ihn fragte, wie man den illegalen Vertrag löst)'' '- Sharon Rainsworth-' *''"Schutz des Masters ist mein Job... auch wenn er immer... selbstständig ist..."'' '- Oswald -' *''"…, Wenn ich … an die Zugangszeremonie Morgen denke, werde ich … unfähig sein, … zu schlafen",'' *''"Nach der morgigen Zeremonie … hörte ich, dass es viele ausgezeichnete Menschen geben wird, die ich begrüßen muss. Wird Master Jack dort sein?"'' *''"Um … Master Jack ist immer so freundlich und lustig und friedlich. Wenn ich ihn Morgen dann sicher treffen kann, dann wird sicher … denk ich, meine Nervosität irgendwie … verschwinden"'' '- Persönliche Gedanken -' *''"Wir sind nicht mit dem Licht verbunden, aber aber mit der Finsternis. Ich habe immer so gedacht... Nein. Ich wollte so denken. Oz geht zum Licht, und ließ mich zurück."'' *''"War all das... eine Lüge? Alles was..., den Jack... sagte..." (Stellt Gil alles nach dem Erinnern an die Tragödie von Sablier infrage)'' *''"Ich verstehe jetzt... Eine Wunde wie das... Ist nicht genug, um mich zu töten."'' '''' Trivia *Das Sternzeichen von Gilbert ist Wassermann. *Es wurde in einem Omake gezeigt, dass er Hunde mag, weil er Katzen hasst. *Die Angst von Gilbert vor Katzen ist eine Verweisung auf die "Abenteuer von Alice im Wunderland", als Alice eine Maus verjagte und einige andere Tiere, indem sie über Dinah sprach (Dinah war die Katze). Gilbert beruht wahrscheinlich auf dieser Maus, wie sein Bruder Vincent auf der Haselmaus, dem anderen Nagetier im Buch beruht. *Gilbert verträgt keinen Alkohol, was in Retrace 28 bestätigt wird. Wenn er betrunken ist, wird er wieder zu der Heulsuse von vor 10 Jahren. *In dem offiziellen Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine wurde gesagt, dass Gil die Hauptfigur der Geschichte statt Oz sein sollte. *Es wurde in Caucucus Race: The story of the Nightrays: Black Widow offenbart, dass er 30 Vorschläge empfangen hat, aber alle bestritt, obwohl er so schien, den 30, Dalia, sehr zu mögen, aber von ihr verraten wurde. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Nightray Familie Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspartner